bdass_gotc_tipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Tips
Largely taken from Kristy Craftng School... Making good gear is essential to kicking ass on GOTC. Here are some general rules: # Quality: generally don’t upgrade event materials past Blue #* Avoid Poor materials - they really ruin your chances. #* Going higher than Blue takes a lot more material and is rarely worth it. You can buy a higher level template and gamble though. #* One reason to upgrade past blue is if you want a weird level 1-15 item that does not have a higher level version. E.g. the only training shoes (before level 40) are level 15 well Heeled Shoes. You might as well get nice ones. # Steel: Hunt Caravans for the steel, and watch for Steel Packs #* Spending gold to buy Stamina to hunt Caravans is a great way to spend gold. #* Caravans (Script, Pale Steel, Solider Pine etc) have good steel bonuses. So do a lot of special event creatures. #* See the “Hunting” article for more info #* If you see a Steel Pack for sale, give it a close look. Once you start getting level 25 Gear Steel becomes very scarce. #* Pray for Steel every day instead of the other options #** Unless you have something else in your daily to do pray for #** The more you pray, they more you will get for each prayer in the future # First Make Crafting Gear: Make the best set of Crafting gear you can - focusing on Steel Crafting efficiency #* This will save you a LOT of steel. Do this before you build other kinds of gear. #* Save you crafting gear as a set or ”Equipment Loadout #* You have got “put on” your crafting gear for it to help before you go to the Smithy. #* Here are some good for crafting gear. If you make it to House Level 40 you will just use all Whent. #* Head - Steel Gorget Lvel 15 - no special materials required #* Chest - Quartheen Tunic #* Pants- Special Gear -Lvl 30 Steel Cutlet or Lvl 35 Balzarine Skirt, or best Qartheen for Forging speed #* Shoes - Quartheen Sandals #* Ring - Lvl 35 Pale Steel Band #* Trinket - Wildling Bone Needle for speed #* See a sample kick-ass Crafting set below 4. Gear Sets: Make sets for different purposes * Do maester research to get a 4th ”Gear Loadout” set * Make Separate Sets for ** Training ** Crafting ** Healing ** Speed ** Defense (useful when under attack in a SOP) ** Fighting/Hunting (maxmize Attack% for each kind of troop) ** Troop Load (Farming enemies) ** Wall damage * If you have a lot of time on your hands you can even make sets for *# Taking SOPs at open (max March speed and March Speed vs SOP) *# Max Creature March size (Load up and launch your march, then switch gear to max attack mid march *# Gathering (but people will laugh at you if you do) *# Node March Size (Officer’s Plumed Helm, Bronze Cuisse(40)) * Use the “Filters” in the Recipe Tab of your Smithy to find Gear for a set ** For example : Click “Ranged” and “Attack” to see items with those tow attributes (but not always together in one buff) 5. Special Materials * Special Materials Packs come around rarely - we suggest you jump on them - but this is one case that the smaller packs (5-20$) might be all you need. ** Especially for Trinkets — for instance - The Septa Bells Trinket, I’m stuck at level 25 because i didnt’ get enough of the materials when they were out and they have never come back. * Most special material comes from awards during the competitive events. We suggest you try to finish all the levels in each event. * Save your special materials by crafting basic gear for upgrades. ** Basic Gear is gear that doesnt’ require special materials. ** For example- Suppose you want the level 25 Stark Helm for training (and you do).. but you only have 1,300 Feathers. If you make level 1,5,10,15,20 Stark Helms you will be all out of feathers by the time you go to make the 25. Make a level 20 item like the “Wool Coif” to use for the upgrade. ** To get you daily crafting to-do-list points, make basic level items in preparation. I make the same useless items so I can remember them as for use as raw materials for special items — 1 Bucket, 5 Bandana, 10 straw hat, 15 mushroom cap, 20 coif. ** Also - Templates are a pretty good deal, if you have the gold you should consider templates if you don’t have something to sacrifice. * Look for Regional Boosts for Steel crafting efficiency. * Storms End is best (20%) but others have 8 to 11%. * Use the GOTC Tips Sop Tool to look for others. *